tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/ Grand Order - Set)
Saber is [[Foreigner (Fate/Dark Right)|'Foreigner']] in the form a Blood Deity. A more bloodthirsty creature who sought destruction and power. Ultimately changing himself into a Blood Deity, giving him the name Assassin of Blood. As a assassin he seeks to take out his anger for those who represent order and good, believing them to have stolen his happiness. This form is the form that he wields as a Alter, but already being classified as a evil, the only true difference is his appearance and his younger ideals becoming active, that is to kill all in a fury of violence. Profile Identity Assassin is the True name is Set Set is the god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners. Set had a vital role as a reconciled combatant. He was lord of the red (desert) land where he was the balance to Horus' role as lord of the black (soil) land. In the direct Egyptian Mythology and to Rider's own acceptance, he was jealous of his brother Osiris and murdered him, reigning over Egypt in Tyranny, to be defeated and banished back to the sands by Horus. Like Velber and Amaterasu, he comes from outside the bounds, he is both a divine spirit of the blazing lands and a titan of the storming heavens. But this Set is considerably younger than his elder self, calling him a beast of destruction. While he likes the title beast of Trickery. His saint graph was altered to be a more younger and youthful look, quite similar to a more youthful lad of a legendary Britain king. Incidentally his younger self was a more bloodthirsty and viscous self, quite similar to that a Vampire. So his saint graph become that of a Deity of Blood and Violence, hence a divine spirit who is a Demon. Making him much younger, almost a lily. It is quite interesting why set was summoned not as a youth but as an avenger, as his time among men he was a violent butcher who committed both a act of patricide and a act of deicide. He has said to chose this class as a avenger against those who seek to keep their crown for longer than their destiny requires, making him a perfect candidate as a strange Assasin. It is also hiddenly stated he wanted to do a one up against Ymir, who has also become a lily like him. Both of them trying to restrict and fight against their older significant others. Appearance Unlike his elder self who has a strict and restrictive look, he has a cheekier one. Having his red with a golden center glow and skin pale yellow, his hair having a more light red colour. Personality His personality is everything his foreigner self is not. He is fun loving and cunning, willing to destroy or sabotage everything that tries to interfere with his work. Skills & Abilities Set is one of the most powerful gods in terms of combat. Not being hailed as a war god, only in anger and in chaos times was he hailed as a god of war. He has been stated to be their greatest warrior making him Ra's second-in-command, allowing him to be capable of many acts other gods are not suited towards or are sufficient enough for. Set has incredible strength, even for a god. But for young Set, his strength is rather lack luster, being quite younger. His strength and endurance against attacks have been lowered, and his agility and his luck, both which tie into his now demonic saint graph as his vampire agility and his lucky oni side. Instead of his usual powers of storm, sand, fire and shadow. His powers are over blood and fire, liquefying and hardening it into weapons at will. Summoning burning blood to harden and incase his opponents. His blood weapons are just as fast as him. He wields a set of blades that are made from the blood of his fallen enemies, blessed with the power of slicing away life and kingship. These blades are powerful enough to be weilded as a projectile, using Set's mind to control them, since he doesn't have his full power of storm and his lordship of the desert skills. Passive Skills Presence Concealment (A++) It's a Skill that those of the Assassin class possesses as it is their most basic ability, boosted Set has acquired it due to his Trickster Demon skill. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. These preparations can be undone if used in tandem with a reality marble noble phantasm possessed by Set. I'ndependent Manifestation (B-)' As his saint graph has been changed to be that of a youth, he still retains that of his independent manifestation. The reason why like Kama his independent manifestation is so low, is that he can only manifest when there are large sand storms or there is a break in the worlds maintained order, but in this form he appears whenever blood is spilt in evil or atrocity. Core of a Violent God (A+) Inside of possessing divinity like a normal divine servant. He is not a demi-god or a god that has cut themselves off from their higher power. His divine core, being a mixture of both a titan of the beyond and a god of the earth, enables for such a high ranked divinity. Like kama being counted as his own special divinity, meaning a greater resistance and protection, especially against evil or chaotic gods. As well as the skill to draw in his small minute droplets of mana from the other side of the world. Like the very crime he is guilty of functions as a passive skill, being to small and short timed to be a active skill for him. This skill increases the power and sheer destruction of his attacks against servants. Making him a very capable killer, even fighting divine alter ego's on equal footing in terms of power and damage, despite being at a class disadvantage. Giving him the power of his godhood and the legend of his murder of a divine king. His murder forever sculpting his anti-hero child self as a monster who sends waves of blood whenever he sets foot in battle. Active Skills Insane Usurper (A) Set's jealousy at his elder brother and sister, both stealing his lord Ra's position on the throne and a betrayal of trust and honour, drew the young god to want to acquire his role as pharaoh. Setting up his brother to be killed and ripped apart, but regretting his decisions later on. With this ability he hoards anger and resentment against those that have in his eyes "greater power or treasure" allowing his rage to be focused on them and to increase the efficiency of his attacks against them. Demonisation (Evil) (B) An attribute quite similar to that of Innocent Monster, where a servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. This rings true for Set, he is no longer a young god of sands, but instead the young god who murdered his older brother. He is a beast who has devolved to being a monster of blood drawn by the moonlight. Trickster Demon (Ex) Being hailed as a trickster god comes at an advantage for Set, he is able to mask someones perception of reality in a way similar to Breaker Gorgon. Creating illusions and improving his presence concealment. As a trickster demon, he seeks to destroy and corrupt anything he comes in contact with. Noble Phantasm 'Shezmu Azoth Aaru - A Fall of a Glorious Reign (A++) ' Summoning his brothers magnificent garden where it is one with the nile. Set appears and then leaps forward, having a curse of being unable to bound inside of this castle. He slices apart his opponents concept of Divinity, Kingship and Life. Separating them from the marble reality and breaking apart their body into red egyptian lotus, expelling them from the marble reality violently and damaging their body and circuits, in a fashion similar to that of a primeval curse. Where set returns in a pool of blood and flowers stained red. Category:Divine Spirits Category:Demonic Spirits Category:Vampires Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Evils of Man Category:Lancer Servants Category:Saberface